Una vida simple
by Kazuminaruhina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga una estudiante becada en el prestigioso instituto Konoha School, pero escondía un gran secreto que nadie debía conocer, en especial Naruto Namikaze o todo su plan para recuperar su pasado se arruinaría.
1. Conociendo

Una vida… Simple?

Naruto Namikase Usumaki: hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushima Usumaki, heredero a las industrias _Namikase Usumaki. _Uno de los chicos mas codiciados de todo Tokio, junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha que es el heredero a Uchiha´s una empresa de electrodomésticos muy famosa, de 16 años, alto, cabello rubio, tez bronceada, ojos azules y en su cara tiene 3 marcas en las 2 mejillas. Su sueño en realidad es convertirse en un famoso corredor de carreras.

Él asiste a la escuela Konoha School una de las mas prestigiosas de toda Japón

Hinata Hyuga: una corredora de autos en secreto, conocida como, WOLFANGEL, también es la mejor mecánico de todo Tokio, ella es amiga de Tenten Ama, hija del actual presidente de industrias _Ama_. No se sabe de su familia ni su pasado. Es bajita pero proporcionada, cabello largo, lacio de color negro-azulado, ojos a perlados y piel blanca. Ella asistirá a la escuela Konoha School una de las mas prestigiosas de toda Japón con una beca.

CAP.1

Naruto estaba en su casa viendo las carreras de carros

Tv: _"otra vez WOLFANGEL a ganado la carrera, sin duda este corredor es el mejor de todos ya que entro como anónimo pero ahora todos saben su "nombre"_

Naruto: "wolf angel quien podrás ser?

De repente entra una señora como de 37 años, pelirroja cabello largo, ojos azules y piel blanca

&%: Naruto ya debes ir a la escuela recuerda q es tu primer día

Atrás de ella se encuentra un hombre igualito a Naruto solo que no tiene las marcas en las mejillas y tiene 38 años

$#: tranquila Kushima todavía es temprano

Kushi: pero Minato el debe de ser mas organizado

Naruto: tranquilos ya estoy listo

*EN OTRO LUGAR*

En un departamento de tamaño normal Hinata estaba arreglando sus cosas para su nueva escuela

Hinata: "me pregunto si me adaptare fácilmente a esto… lo bueno es q nadie sabe quien soy jijiji" (susupira)

En la escuela KONOHA SCHOOL

Naruto llegaba en su carro ultimo modelo, muchas chicas lo recibieron con gritos, piropos y de mas. Alado de el se estaciona Hinata en su carro modificado (se veía mejor q el de Naruto) lo cual atrajo mucha gente (incluyendo a Naruto)

Naruto: oye, donde compraste tu carro?

Hinata: no lo compré, yo lo diseñe

Naruto: (arrogante) aja y los cerdos vuelan

Hinata: tal vez considerando que tengo un niño mimado con pañales para adulto enfrente de mi (dijo indiferente)

Naruto: como hozas hablarme así sabes quien soy?

Hinata: no, pero sinceramente no me interesa, además tu sabes quien soy yo? (silencio) exacto y pienso q no te interesa tampoco así q chaito (se retira en paso triunfante dejando a una bola de chicos impresionados y algunos embobados)

[nota: Hinata tenia mini-falda escolar, playera blanca de botones un poco ajustados y el cabello suelto. Y Naruto playera blanca de botones con 3 botones de arriba desabrochados y un pantalón negro]

Camino hasta entrar a la escuela. De pronto alguien le tapa los ojos

¡/: Adivina quien soy?

Hinata: Tenten?

Tenten: obvio (la abraza) estoy tan feliz de q estés aquí, por cierto supe tu encuentro con Naruto Namikase Usumaki

Hinata: con que así se llama, pero que se cree el jefe de la escuela o que?

Tenten: más o menos lo es ya que su familia apoya mucho financieramente a la escuela

Hinata: como sea me enseñas el lugar?

Tenten: será un placer

[nota: Tenten es mas alta que Hinata, ojos y cabello café en dos chongitos (mismo uniforme que Hinata)

+CON NARUTO+

Sasuke: ya cálmate Naruto

[nota (otra vez): Sasuke es alto, piel blanca, cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche (viste igual q Naruto)]

Naruto: es que la hubieras visto salió de un auto genial q aun no me la creo de que ella lo allá diseñado y para colmo, como me hablo, por favor soy Naruto Namikase Usumaki, mi nombre infringe respeto al escucharlo

Sasuke: creo que exageras además sabes al menos su nombre?

Naruto: no, pero lo averiguare

Suena el timbre y todos se dirigen al sus salones

Salón 5-a (el salón de los chicos)

Maestra: bien tenemos una chica nueva este año, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga espero q la hagan sentir bienvenida

En eso entra Hinata dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Maestra: buenos días, mi nombre es Kurenai y seré su asesora este año, por favor toma siento

Hinata: si maestra

[Kurenai es alta de 37 años, ojos rojos, cabello negro ondulado y largo]

Sasuke: Hinata-chan? (Hinata se sentó a lado suyo)

Hinata: hola Sasuke-kun (sonríe) cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sasuke: (se ruboriza) si jeje mucho tiempo

Tenten: (esta al otro lado de Hinata) claro, ignórenme los 2

Hinata: lo siento

Sasu-Hina-Tenten: jajajaja

Naruto: (que esta atrás de Hinata) "Sasuke la conoce? De donde y cuando? Pero al menos ya se su nombre… Hinata"

Al terminar la escuela Hinata, Tenten y Sasuke hablaban tranquilamente

Hinata: a pasado mucho desde que nos juntamos así , soliamos hablar de que hacer de grandes jejeje, por cierto siempre quede con la duda de que quieres ser de grande Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: pues es fácil, quiero ser el mejo líder de Uchiha´s y tu?, seguiste tu sueño?

Hinata: soy la mejor mecánica de Japón y (les susurra en el oído a Tenten y Sasuke) soy WOLFANGEL la famosa corredora de autos

Sasuke: (tranquilamente) no se por que no me sorprende sabiendo lo testaruda que eres

Hinata: (ruborizada) jejeje

Tenten: mi novio te idolatra entonces jeje

Sasu-hina: NOVIO?!

Tenten: no me iba a quedar sola o si?

Sasuke: oye tengo un amigo que enserio desea ser como tu

Hinata: enserio? me alegra poder inspirar a mucha gente jeje aun que todos piensan que soy un chico

Tenten: y dinos donde vives?

Hinata: en un departamento en la av. 13 entre la 14 y 15

Sasuke: (extrañado) ¿barrios bajos?

Hinata: (seria) Sí y?

Sasuke: (apenado) bueno… yo… creí q estarías en los barrios altos ya q eres una Hyuga

Hinata: (susurra) Hyuga?...saben chicos mejor me voy (se va corriendo)

Tenten: la regaste

Sasuke: por que?

Tenten: es decir q no lo sabes?(silencio) sus padres murieron hace 6 años justo 1 año después de que tu y yo nos fuimos

Sasuke: lo siento no lo sabia creo que debo disculparme, por cierto tu como lo sabes?

Tenten: ella me lo platico hace 2 años cuando regrese

CON HINATA

Hinata iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, cuando llego a su carro se dispuso a entrar en el pero vio a Naruto esperándola.

Naruto: conoces a Sasuke-teme?

Hinata: Sasuke-kun? Si y no es un Teme

Naruto: de donde?

Hinata: que te importa?

Naruto: hmp oye crees que me podrías diseñar un carro como el tuyo, te pagare bien

Hinata: lo siento el dinero no me motiva lo suficiente como para darle mi talento a un baka como tú

Naruto: acaso me odias?

Hinata: no te odio… solo me da furia saber que tantos sueños sean desperdiciados

Naruto: (confundido) a que te refieres?

Hinata: veo en ti tantos sueños pero por cobarde no los cumples

Naruto:….

Hinata: tu tienes todo para cumplir tus sueños pero no los sigues (camina a su carro dejándolo atrás) patético (se va)

Naruto: "que rara es esta chica ¿sera que así le hablara a todos? Y ¿Quién es esta chica que supo mi vida sin decírselo?"

Con Hinata

Hinata: "¿por q me molesto tanto en decirle la realidad a ese chico?"

Espero que les guste, realmente esta es mi primera historia y este proyecto lo tengo pensado desde hace ya un tiempo  
Kaien Kimura Espero que te guste :D


	2. Molestia

CAP.2

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Hinata entro a la escuela. Las cosas habían sido tensas ya que Hinata veía a todos como niños mimados. Por ahora se había metido a música y futbol como actividades Adicionales. Hinata comía con Tenten ya que las demás chicas la molestaban. Pero según ella trata de no causar problemas

EN LA ESCUELA

Naruto se estacionaba mientras q Hinata baja del carro

Naruto: "tienes q hacerlo Naruto ella es la única que puede ayudarte"

Naruto: Hinata

Hinata: eh?, Que?

Naruto: bueno es que necesito ayuda con mi auto, esta echando aceite y de paso los frenos no están funcionando bien ya lo cheque con 5 mecánicos pero nadie me ah ayudado mucho que digamos.

Hinata: enserio? Mm déjame ver (se pone debajo del auto) esta muy oscuro tienes una linterna o algo así

Naruto estaba embobado viendo las piernas casi descubiertas de Hinata que tardo 4 seg. En racionar

Naruto: perdón que dijiste?

Hinata: ¡¿tienes una linterna?! (Alzando la voz)

Naruto: te sirve mi celular?

Hinata: si, me lo puedes pasar tú, es que si me muevo mucho me puedo cortar con un alambre que hay aquí

Naruto: "pasar por esas piernas?" a e-esta bien

Naruto se agacho y roso levemente la pierna de Hinata

Hinata: (apenada al sentir el rose)

Naruto: aquí tienes (le da el celular.)

Hinata: gracias Hinata revisa y ve un tuvo roto con cables encima

Hinata: (se para normal y sale algo sucia) mira hay un tubo roto pero seguramente los que te atendieron no son tan ineptos y los disfrazaron con cables para q pareciera q esta bien

Naruto: como que lo disfrazaron? Hinata: si, mira cuando llevas un carro al mecánico normalmente le dañan algo mas para q regreses con ellos

Naruto: woao y tu también haces eso?

Hinata: hacer que?

Naruto: bueno Sasuke-teme me dijo q eres la mejor mecánico de Tokio, por eso pregunto q si tu también usas esa técnica?

Hinata: no, creo q es por eso q regresan, me llevas tu auto saliendo de la escuela para que pueda repararlo vale

Naruto: si, oye por cierto tienes una mancha en la mejilla

Hinata: creo que me callo una gota de grasa

Naruto: ten (le da un trapo que saco de la cajuela) oye puedo preguntarte algo?

Hinata: si

Naruto: cual es tu sueño?

Hinata: (shock) "nunca nadie me había preguntado eso" (tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos) bueno… yo… creo q… es crear mi propia línea de autos ecológicos

Naruto: eso suena genial

Hinata: "¿Por qué tartamudeo?" bueno yo ya dije te toca a ti

Naruto: bueno yo quiero ser un conductor de autos de carreras… pero mi familia quiere que sea el jefe de la compañía de la familia.

Hinata: (enojada) acaso piensas abandonar tu sueño por eso, tienes que luchar por el si es q eso quieres

Naruto: bueno yo…

Hinata: Naruto yo no te obligare a nada pero piénsalo WOLFANGEL tubo el sueño de convertirse en el mejor corredor del mundo y lo ah logrado y todo era gracias a un sueño

Naruto: tu… conoces a WOLFANEL? Hinata: mas bien digamos q lo entiendo

*SUENA EL TIMBRE*

Hinata: vámonos Naruto: primero límpiate la cara

Hinata: ok

Se van caminado en el camino todos miraban con desprecio a Hinata lo cual noto Naruto.

Naruto: que paso? Hinata: la mayoría de las personas aquí se enteraron que no soy rica, ni nada de eso.

Naruto: debes de ser muy inteligente para conseguir una beca

Hinata: o conseguir un favor muy grande

Hinata le explica que después de diseñarle un carro a un tipo muy importante le pago con una beca, aun que claro que aun no era suficiente así que también tuvo que firmar con un cheque el señor.

Naruto: woao eso es genial

Hinata: si soy sincera vine a esta escuela por una respuesta pero creo que tardara (en eso abre la puerta)

Pasaron las hrs. hasta q la directora mando a llamar a todos para la excursión de 2to Semestre

Tsunade: buenos días chicos como saben que el viaje a la playa es otorgada por el señor Uchiha por eso el es encargado de el viaje

Hinata: Sasuke-kun tu eres el encargado?

Sasuke: si recuerda q mis padres tienen una mansión en la playa, (Hinata asiente) bueno podría decirse q esta a mi nombre

Hinata: genial, pero me temo q no puedo ir por mi trabajo

Tenten: nada de eso tú vas porque vas Hinata miro con preocupación a Tenten ya que la razón de no querer ir era muy tonta.


	3. Idea

CAP.3

Se quedó callada unos instantes meditándolo, la razón verdadera era muy tonta. Finalmente decidió decirle la verdad.

-Chicos no puedo mentirles… le tengo algo de miedo a mi jefa Anko.- dijo apenada Sasuke hizo su típica media sonrisa y Tente solo la miro con ojos comprensivos

-No creo que sea tan aterradora, yo le digo si quieres.- se ofreció tranquilo

Tenten y Hinata se miraron nerviosas pero no discutieron ya que no se atrevían a enfrentar la jefa de Hinata.

-Buena suerte Sasuke-kun.- exclamo Tenten como si fuese a morir.

-Por favor que tan malo puede ser.- sin darle tanta importancia al comentario de la castaña.

De repente un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo interrumpió la plática.

-Oye Sasuke-teme.-tratando de llamar la atención del azabache.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto-dobe .-contesto algo indiferente, pero con un toque de molestia por el apodo.

En eso comenzó una pelea de apodos entre el rubio y el azabache. Esta pelea ponía más molestas a las chicas que estaban a un lado.

-Teme!-

-Dobe!-

-TEME!-

-DOBE!-

Finalmente Tenten no soporto más esta "infantil discusión".

-Cállense.-con voz perversa

- hai.- Dijeron los dos, algo asustados por la reacción de su amiga.

De pronto el sonido del celular interrumpió la cómica escena.

-Mochi mochi.- contesto el celular tranquila

Del otro lado del teléfono se oía la voz de una mujer joven algo alarmada, pero sin estar asustada.

-Hinata-chan, el sujeto de ayer regreso y te esta buscando y dice q no se va hasta verte.-

-Rayos le dije q no fuera allí, bien voy enseguida bye.- cuelga el teléfono, y voltea hacía sus amigos.-Debo encargarme de algo, chao.- Se va corriendo, dejando a los 3 chicos algo confundidos.

-Suele salir corriendo así?- pregunto Naruto, llamando la atención de los 2 chicos.

-No es eso, es que tiene una vida muy ocupada.- dijo Tenten

-Bueno al menos se podrá relajar 5 días por el puente de Noviembre.- dijo como tratando de convencerse.

-Ira al viaje?-con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero gracias a su piel bronceada no se notaban mucho.

-Claro, no dejare a mi hime sola.- inconsciente de que esas palabras habían puesto celoso al joven de ojos azules.

-Hime!?-celoso y al mismo tiempo confundido de sus celos.

-Sí, ella es mi hime desde los 6 años.-

Naruto puso una cara más seria, y luego dijo.

-Por cierto alguien sabe donde es el taller de Hinata? Debo llevarle mi auto.-

-Es por la plaza del centro.- menciono la chica con 2 chongos en la cabeza.

-Por allí?-dijo con desconfianza.

-Que tiene de malo?- con algo de enojo dijeron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedó callado por un momento, él sabía que eran lugares peligrosos, pero decidió no decirlo para no discutir.

-Bueno ya, le llevaré mi auto más al rato, cuídense.- Dijo mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bye.-

***EN EL TALLER DE HINATA (en la parte trasera)****

Una mujer de unos 26 años, y con solo verla se notaba su carácter fuerte; Ella es una mujer alta, con una chaqueta y un short color beige y una blusa negra ajustada a su cuerpo bien formado. Su cabello negro y lacio era sujetado por una coleta, el cual hacia juego con sus ojos algo cansados por haber discutido por un largo rato.

- Hinata que bueno q llegaste.- aliviada.

-Tranquila Anko-chan yo me encargo de él- dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tengo suerte de tenerte, pero si ese tipo no te deja en paz me dices para ponerlo en su lugar.-sacando una caja llena de desarmadores que parecían alfileres.

-Ja yo puedo con el Anko-chan.-mostrando su puño.

En la sala de espera un hombre de cabello rubio y largo con flequillo q cubría su ojo derecho , ojos azules, tez bronceada esperaba impaciente. En eso llega Hinata con su llave inglesa

-Tonto te dije que ya no vinieras aquí.- dijo dejando su llave en una mesita.

-Lo siento pero es necesario hablar pronto.- dijo el rubio con el gran flequillo.

-Deidara-san aprecio que seas mi agente pero estas molestándome demasiado últimamente.- irritada.

-La prensa casi nos come vivos la ultima vez q te negaste a revelar tu verdadera identidad y estas empezando a dar mala reputación.- comento calculador y protector.

-¿Y eso como por qué me importa?.-irritada por la actitud de su amigo y manager.

-Te importa por q es tu imagen, lo que le enseñas al mundo, tienes idea de cuantos padres se han quejado de que el héroe de sus hijos es un mentiroso.-tratando de convencer a Hinata de ceder a su idea.

-Primero no estoy mintiendo solo no digo quien soy y segundo¿ por qué has estado preocupado en realidad?-

Se sintió la tención unos instantes, Deidara solo se mantenía en silencio meditando sus palabras correctamente.

-…. Hinata tienes q reaccionar y decirle al mundo quien eres en la realidad.- con un tono más sensible.

-Te das cuenta de lo que dices, si les digo que soy… una mujer, mis fans se decepcionarían, además ya no gozaría de libertad para nada.-

-Sin ofender pero en realidad piensas eso? Imagínate una chica de 16 años venciendo a los mejores corredores de América y próximamente Europa, serias una leyenda.-

Se quedó callada unos instantes meditándolo.

-. . . lo pensare.-

Deidara se levanta del sofá color vino que hacia juego con las paredes blancas con franjas del mismo color del mueble.

-Bueno ya me voy te cuidas y recuerda q mañana comienza otro show.- mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Claro, como digas. Bye.-mientras lo veía retirarse de la pequeña oficina.

Deidara se va dejando a una pensativa Hinata

"si les digo quien soy dejaría de tener paz y tranquilidad". Pensaba sin parar.

De repente aparece Naruto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de chica de ojos perla.

-Hola Hinata.-

-Ah! Hola jeje.- nerviosa porque no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del rubio.

-Estas bien?-

-Jeje si por q preguntas?-

"Algo oculta". Fue lo que dedujo el chico de ojos azules.

-Por nada, oye vine por lo de mi auto.- cambiando de tema

-Claro por favor llévalo a tras en el la cochera para que pueda verlo.- mientras entraba a un pequeño baño de mujeres.

Naruto no dijo nada y lo llevo a donde dijo Hinata.

Hinata se puso su overol naranja el cual la mitad (de cuello para la abajo) se lo amarró en la cintura, dejando su camisa negra ajustada a la vista.

-Veamos cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno creo que primero sería lo del aceite.-tratando de disimular su duda.

Y aunque Hinata solo asintió, él se sintió feliz de adivinar. De repente aparece Anko detrás de Hinata

-Hinata-chan, ¿quién es el?- dijo con unos Dango en la mano

-Es un chico de la escuela que me pidió ayuda con su carro.- como si nada

-Ok.-mirando a Naruto. -Le haces algo malo y te mato.- con mirada firme y perversa.

Ha Naruto se le erizo la piel por la mirada fría de Anko. Finalmente la amante de los Dangos dijo.

-Ok si me necesitas estoy revisando los diseños de los motores.- mientras entraba a la oficina

Anko se va dejando, solo a Hinata y Naruto. El sonido de los tornillos y tuercas cayendo se hizo presente mientras la pelinegra revisaba el automóvil del chico con 3 marcas en las mejillas.

-No es q quiera ofender pero sueles atender a tus clientes vestida así?- mientras se agachaba un poco para que la pudiera escuchar.

-Si, a mis clientes frecuentes no les molesta ya que solo vienen por sus autos.-

-No creo q eso sea por lo único q vienen.- susurro para sí mismo, mientras miraba a Hinata de arriba abajo.

Pero la joven mecánica lo había escuchado claramente, así que decidió salir para verlo.

-¿¡QUIERES Q ARREGLE TU AUTO SI O NO?!- enojada por el comentario "ofensivo".

- S-Sí.- tratando de no ofenderla más.

-Entonces deja de distraerme.- mientras entraba otra vez en la parte de abajo del autos.

Paso toda la tarde viendo eso hasta y que lo pudo solucionar, Hinata estaba sucia por el aceite y sudada de tanto trabajar.

-Listo, ya no debe gotear y arregle lo de los frenos, ya no te molestara.- cansada por toda la jornada de trabajo.

Sé quedo viendo el auto por un momento y susurro algo que el rubio escucho.

"¿Acaso dijo una vuelta" . Tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

-Discúlpame jeje bueno me debes $1 470.-extendiendo su mano.- Y al contado-.

-¿Por qué tanto?- replico Naruto sacando su cartera.

-Mano de obra, tiempo, piezas instaladas originales de este modelito nada baratas, si quieres ser corredor necesitas saber esto jeje, además hasta muy barato salió considerando que cualquier otro mecánico hubiera descompuesto algunas pieza para que regresaras con el jeje.-

-Ten.- refunfuñando y sacando el dinero.

-Gracias por su preferencia.-contando el dinero

De repente se escucha música muy movida cerca del taller, Naruto empieza a mover el pie y su cabeza, entonces a Hinata se le paso en la cabeza una buena idea.

"mm… tal vez pueda enseñarle la buena vida". Dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Gracias

Kaien Kimura espero que te guste el capitulo, ya que por fin lo pude subir.

Andy Uzuga por tu crítica cosntructiva

Hinata12Hyuga y .37 gracias por sus reviews, me dieron muchos animos para continuar la historia.


	4. La buena vida

CAP.4

Una joven de ojos plata, piel de porcelana y cabello largo negro, usaba un short y una playera negra con un corazón plateado la cual no era tan ajustada pero aun así se podía notar su buena figura. Sujetada de la mano de un rubio con una camisa blanca escolar, desfajada y abierta de los 2 primeros botones lo cual le daba un aire rebelde y casual, mientras usaba un pantalón de café no tan oscuro; esté se veía atontado, y con un claro gesto en su cara se notaba su inseguridad de lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos se dirigían a una casa; de las ventanas salían luces y de toda la estructura de la casa vibraba por la gran música que salía de las 2 grandes bocinas casi escondidas por tanta gente en esa pequeña casa. Los jóvenes tomados de la mano podían ver todo desde lejos por la ventana principal.

Naruto: "¿Cómo me deje convencer de esto? Si mis padres se enteraran estoy muerto"

_*FLASH BACK*_

Después de trabajar arduamente en el automóvil del joven de ojos azules se escuchó una música muy movida cerca del taller, la cual inundaba todo el lugar con el sonido del Bass y el ritmo de las percusiones.

Naruto empieza a mover el pie y su cabeza, entonces a Hinata se le paso en la cabeza una buena idea.

"mmm… tal vez pueda enseñarle la buena vida". Dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- saliendo del trance.

-¿Nunca has venido a una fiesta por aquí verdad?- arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-no- con cierta curiosidad de saber por qué la pregunta.

-Bien entonces yo te mostrare la libertad de la vida jeje- dijo Hinata mientras entraba a la oficina.

-¿Quieres ir hasta la música? ¿Acaso estas invitada?- siguiéndola, tratando de buscar una buena excusa para no ir.

-Naruto todos están invitados, es una fiesta libre, si quieres ir solo llegas, saludas y empiezas a socializar- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un trapo húmedo.

-Pero estoy usando el uniforme de la escuela- mirándose.

-Estas bien, será divertido, solo deja que me cambie y me dices si quieres ir o no- cerro la puerta del baño de damas de tras de que ella entrara.

Cuando Hinata se había cambiado, Naruto que estaba bien; tan pronto el rubio le contesto ya se estaban dirigiendo a la fiesta.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-No te arrepentirás, siempre hacemos fiesta por aquí-emocionada pensando en la reacción de Naruto.

Al llegar a la fiesta se dieron cuenta de que era en una casa abandonada, tenía grafitis en las paredes y que había comida luces aun que para el criterio de Naruto no estaba muy limpio. Al entrar las miradas se posaron en ellos, aunque en realidad se dirigían al rubio con aspecto rebelde que estaba junto a la chica de ojos perla. De pronto todo el mundo saludo efusivamente al ver un gesto de saludo de parte Hinata.

-Hinata-chan!-alzando copas y alzando las manos.

-Hola chicos! Escuchen traigo a un chico nuevo, el cual necesita saber el arte de divertirse así que mostremos como se hace esto!- Toma de la mano a Naruto y lo mete a bailar junto con ella- Vamos Naruto!

De pronto salieron dos chicos, uno joven de tez y cabello negro, algo gordito con una camisa Roja y pantalones beige y otro joven de tez clara con cabello rubio, ojos de color café y de complexión delgada, vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros. Los 2 chicos miraron a la joven de ojos perla, ella solo les quiño el ojo derecho, cuando la música empezó a sonar.

-Muy bien Yo soy Pedro y él es Nico, y les vamos a cantar. ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!.- comento alegremente el de camisa roja.

Todo mundo gritaba y aplaudía, mientras la música inundaba toda casa.

(Son propiedad de la película RIO pero usen la imaginación para convertirlos en humanos)

Pedro: bien APLAUDA, APLAUDAN AUN QUE LAS MANOS LES ARDAN

Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) (feat Will. )

Nico: I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (Pedro: live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

En Medio de la pista quedaron Hinata y Naruto, siendo animados por todos para bailar.

-Naruto aquí se viene a divertirse, muévete nadie dice nada.- tomándolo del brazo

-Es solo que esto es diferente a lo que me enseñaron mis padres…- triste y bajando poco a poco la cabeza.

-Ellos no están aquí o sí?- persuadiéndolo

-Tienes razón.- alzando la cabeza

Im a fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxyge

Empiezan a bailar el ritmo de la música, Naruto le toma las manos y le da una vuelta, haciendo que quedaran algo separados, ella pasa por rozando su hombro cambiando de lugares. Bailaban con ritmo, sin importar si la familia o el lugar estuvieran equivocados.

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause is a party  
a party, I realize

I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

La música llenaba todo el lugar, y para un rubio bailar junto a la chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules era muy extraño pero liberador.

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

Both: You can dance, and dance, but I...

Nico: I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

(Instrumental Break)

(Blu caws)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Blu caws)

De repente le dan el micrófono a Hinata y el rubio la soltó para que pudiera cantar a gusto.

Hinata: la yala yala yala yalaaa la yala yala yala yala yala yala yalaaaaaa

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Blu caws)

El rubio de ojos azules aplaudió y después tomo su lugar junto a la joven de ojos plata.

(Repeat)

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Él tomó la mano de la joven de cabello negro y le da una vuelta, la sostiene para evitar que caiga quedando frente a frente. Pero todo se arruino cuando alguien en el fondo grito **BESALA**, fue allí cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos bailando y que estaban rodeados de personas.

-Etto Naruto-kun me permites pararme bien.- nerviosa y tratando de evitar estar ruborizada.

-Claro.-ruborizado

De repente los 2 cantantes se acercaron junto Hinata y Naruto.

-Hey Hinata.- dijo el rubio de ojos color café.

-Chicos estuvieron geniales, oigan les quiero presentar a Naruto.- señalando al rubio de ojos azules que estaba junto a ella.

-Hola Naruto.-Saludaron los Pedro y Nico con euforia mientras lo saludaban con el puño extendido, el cual fue correspondido con el puño del rubio.

-No eres de por aquí verdad?- dijo Nico mirandolo

-Se nota?- arqueando una ceja pero sin mostrarse tan sorprendido.

-sí un poco- analizando su uniforme rebelde.

-Sin contar de que todos nos conocemos por esta zona- mirando a todos los que estaban en la fiesta

-Es verdad- comentaron el de tez negra y la de cabello negro.

-¿Qué hora es ?- susurrando a Hinata

-Como las 11:46 pm ¿Por qué?- mirando la hora de su celular, el cual tenía una foto de ella, Tente y Sasuke.

-¡LAS PM 11:46 ES MUY TARDE! (toma a Hinata de la mano) no puedo seguir aquí mis padres.- pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Entiendo, yo también debo irme.- tranquilizándolo un poco.

Los 2 salieron de la casa despidiéndose de todos con la mano y se dirigieron a sus autos, que estaban estacionados junto al taller de Hinata.

-Bueno debo irme al igual que tú.- subiendo a su auto azul con detalles plateados.- adiós Naruto-kun.-

-Adiós Hinata-chan.- mientras subía a su auto naranja con finas líneas rojas en las puertas.

"Hinata-chan je " Se quedó inmóvil la joven de cabellos negros y ojos como la luna.

CON HINATA

Cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta que como siempre estaba vacía pero las luces estaban encendidas, decidió darse un baño antes de acostarse y después a dormir… pensando en lo que había pasado con Naruto y su repentina amistad

¿Qué paso hoy? Al principio me enojaba y Ahora me llevó muy bien con él, como sea,… mañana saliendo de la escuela comenzara el show jejeje será divertido".

CON NARUTO

Los padres de Naruto estaban cenando cuando Naruto llego. Su casa era grande color blanca y con tejas de color naranja, el comedor era amplio con una mesa de madera y 2 personas que parecían sorprendidas por la llegada del rubio.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados!- cuestiono preocupada y notoriamente enojada una señora como de 37 años, cabello largo de color intensamente rojo como un habanero, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-Tranquila mama es que fui con un mecánico para lo de mi auto.- asustado ya que sabía que su mama era capaz de quitarle el auto por llegar a estas horas.

-Ok hijo tranquilo ven a cenar con nosotros.-dijo señalando una silla del lado izquierdo de él

El rubio solo asintió y se colocó junto a su padre para la cena. Terminando la cena subió a su cuarto se dio un baño y se dispuso a dormir cuando vio su cel. Un Whatsapp de Sasuke diciendo:

_*¿Cómo te fue con lo del auto? Quedo perfecto verdad? Jeje te dije q mi hime era la mejor, me dices mañana bye dobe*_

"Hinata-chan…. No puedo creer q fui a una fiesta callejera… me divertí mucho y eran buenas personas… pero si mis padres se enteraran no me dejarían verla, con el simple hecho de vivir por esas calles; que molesto".

Ambos se fueron a dormir pensando en su nueva amistad y los planes para mañana.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Tarde un poco porque lo estaba corrigiendo, tratare de subir 3 capitulos más ya que saldre de viaje y no se si pueda subir videos mientras.

Kaien Kimura gracias por todo.

Hinata12Hyuga y Andy Uzuga gracias por sus criticas constructivas

Gracias por todos sus comentarios me han ayudado a continuar.

C3siah

.37

HyperMusic96


	5. Ojos Perla

CAP. 5

Un día como cualquier otro inicia para un joven rubio, bronceado y ojos en los que se puede ver el mismo cielo azulado. Al levantarse solo pudo ver su mochila y después dirigir su mirada a su despertador. Se levantó, se puso su uniforme perfectamente planchado, luego se colocó sus zapatos de color café y después como cualquier adolescente, checo su celular y vio una notificación que tenía como título _"HOY CARRERA DE WOLFANGEL" ._

"Creo que hoy tendré que ver la carrera en la escuela sin que se entere mi abuela". Pensó Naruto mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de la casa.

En la escuela llegaba una chica de piel nívea, ojos color perla y cabello negro con unos reflejos azules, Naruto se estaciona al lado izquierdo de su automóvil y la saludo cordialmente .

-Hola Hinata-chan.- alegremente.

-Hola Naruto-kun.-mientras se acerca a él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Ese acto hizo que muchas chicas se molestaran y le lanzaran uno que otro insulto.

-No piensas defenderte?.-arqueando una seja.

-Te recuerdo que tengo beca y debo controlarme, además me dijo el maestro Asuma que si tenía una queja más me iba mal.-mirando a las chicas y luego dando una sonrisa que tranquilizo al joven bronceado.-jeje tranquilo-.

De pronto una joven de ojos cafes y cabello de igual color sujetado en 2 chongos llega corriendo y con una velocidad impresionante se planta enfrente de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan debes de conocer a mi novio jeje porfas!-Energeticamente tomando a la chica de ojos perla de la mano.

Tenten jala el brazo de Hinata pero ella toma el brazo del muchacho que tenia al frente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con curiosidad la joven con peinado oriental.

-Acaso no quieres q Naruto-kun conozca a tu novio también?-pregunto entre risas nerviosas a su mejor amiga.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes 2? No importa luego me dices.-mientras arrastraba a los 2 chicos por media escuela. En lo que caminaban ella decía.-El estudia en otra escuela por desgracia ya que no tiene mucho dinero pero dice que cree poder conseguir una beca dentro de un mes en la escuela jiji, también es un año mayor, no habla mucho pero cuando lo conozcan les caerá bien jeje.-hizo una pausa para suspirar y luego mirar a su querida amiga.- Personalmente creo que se parece mucho a ti.-dejando en duda a la Hyuga.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela vieron un cabellos color café y de un largo que llegaban a la sintura, piel nívea como la de Hinata y buena estatura, como estaba de espaldas Tenten decidió sorprenderlo tapandole los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto de forma juguetona y traviesa.

-La chica mas linda del mundo.-dijo el joven de cabellos castaños mientras se quitaba las manos de su novia de la cara y volteaba a verla.

Al voltear Hinata quedo boquiabierta, ya que tenia ojos del mismo color; color perla

-Chicos el es Neji, ellos son mis amigos Sasuke (que magicamente había llegado allí a tiempo), Naruto y Hinata.- señalando a cada uno de sus amigos

Neji se quedo viendo a la joven de cabello osculo con reglejos azules, piel igualmente nivea y ojos... perla, él quedo petrificado como si fuera un fantasma el que tenía enfrente, aunque Hinata estaba igual o peor ya que sus puños temblavan. El silensio se rompio hasta que dijo Neji se decidio ha hablar.

- H-Hinata-sama? Es usted?- titubeando

La nombrada no podía hablar era como ver el pasado pero enfrente de ella.

-Se ha olvidado de mi?-con un poco de tristeza en su pregunta.

-No… Neji-niisan no te eh olvidado.-hablando finalmente mientras lo abrazaba.- Tanto tiempo sin verte.- resbala una lagrima de su mejilla.- lo siento jeje.-Secando la lagrima.- estoy feliz de que estés bien jeje.-

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar pero lo hare ¿se conocen?- pregunto confundida la novia del Hyuga.

-Es mi prima-tranquilo y alegre contesto el novio de la joven con peinado de chonguitos

-PRIMOS!- dijeron sorprendidos Sasuke, Tente y Naruto.

-Creí que seria obvio por el color de ojos.-dijo riendo pero de pronto su semblante cambio a uno preocupado.-un momento Hanabi esta contigo?-

-No.-triste.- lo siento me temo que ella también...-pero fue interrumpido por la forma tan brusca en la que su prima contesto.

-No nunca se le encontró así que aun esta viva.- Triste y cortante.

-...luego hablaremos de eso, debo irme o se hará tarde, que te parece si cenamos amor junto con Sasuke, Naruto y por supuesto Hinata-sama.- mientras abrazaba la cintura de su novia.

-No puedo lo siento de verdad- frustada por tener que viajar a otra ciudad para correr como WOLFANGEL y regresar para la madruhada.-qué les parece este sábado?-

-Ok en Ichiraku ramen, les parece bien?- dijo Neji acercando a Tenten más a su cuerpo.

-Ok amor.- le da un beso en los labios

-Adiós amor, hasta luego Hinata-sama.- haciendo una reverencia ante la nombrada.

-Adiós Neji-niisan.- haciendo una reverencia de igual forma y luego ofreciendole un abrazo.

Cuando Neji se fue las miradas se dirigieron a la chica de piel nivea y ojos perla la cual bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar a dentro de la escuela.

-Me dijiste q tu familia murió.- questiono confundida Tenten

El rubio de ojos que desafiaban el cielo se estremecio al escuchar esas palabras, él no sabia eso y le dolió saber que su nueva amiga tuviera un pasado así.

-Sí eso dije, mas no les conté algo, jamás encontraron los cuerpos de Neji-niisan y Hanabi-neechan, desde entonces no eh parado de buscar, aun que creo que de Neji-niisan no debo de preocuparme sabiendo que esta en buenas manos.- Mirando picaramente a Tenten.

-Que paso con Hanabi-chan?- pregunto el joven azabache.

-No se, tenia esperanza de que Neji supiera.- bajando la mirada, y despues de un silencio incomodo, pone cara feliz.- pero vamos chicos la vida es como una fiesta libre y con movimiento.- toma a Naruto de las manos y empieza a dar círculos.-_don´t worry be happy__.- c_antando.

-Jeje tienes razón, oye ahora que me acuerdo.-cara picara.-¿desde cuando son tan amigos? Tenia entendido que no se llevaban bien.-

- jejeje si.- rió nerviosa.- desde ayer que repare su auto, y lo invite a una fiesta que había serca del taller.-

-Enserio? valla dobe creo que ya nos entiendes a nosotros.- sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué?- confundido como la mayoria del tiempo.

-Hinata siempre hace eso invita a la gente que cree mejor para las fiestas improvisadas y estas rodeado de ellos nosotros también vamos a ese tipo de fiestas.- dijo con sierto aire de libertad

-Pero los viernes.- interrumpio el Uchiha.

-Podríamos ir el viernes, es antes del viaje, será divertido.- mirando a sus amigos.

-Ok yo si voy, tiene mucho que no íbamos a una fiesta.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Hinata

-Es verdad jeje igual yo, Hinata-chan podríamos invitar a Neji-kun?.- poniendo carita de perrito.

-Claro, pero solo si el quiere.- condiciono la portadora de ojos plata.

"lo persuadiré jeje".Penso Tenten con una sonrisa malvada

-tu que dices Naruto-kun vienes?- comento la Hyuga

-No lo se.- confundido.

-Es tu decisión teme.- comento su mejor amigo con "tacto y amabilidad".

- oigan vallamos a clases rápido antes de que suene el timbre.- comento la joven de ojos color café.

Comenzaron las clases normales hasta llegar al descanso, Hinata se empezó a hacer amigos como Sakura Haruno una chica de ojos color jade y cabello e Ino Yamanaka una joven de cabello rubio largo la cual poseía ojoa azul claro aun que solo se podía ver uno de sus ojos ya que tenia un gran fleco bloqueando su ojo derecho, ellas eran chicas que no se dejaban manipular por cualquiera, aun que no le quitaba la obsesión por verse bien. Esas 2 siempre peleaban por ver quien era mejor, pero eso no quitaba que eran mejores amigas. También estaban Kiba Inosuka el mejor portero de la seleccion juvenil de Konoha ya que tenia un "instinto perruno" como solía llamarlo el; el también era becado, y Sai un estudiante de intercambio, era muy hábil pintando y en los idiomas, tiene la piel blanca como la de una hoja de papel y el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el al ser de intercambio era un poco raro pero tenia una perspectiva diferente de las personas.

*EN EL DESCANSO*

El grupo de jovenes se habían sentado en una mesa, ellos hablaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto a chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules le lanzan un jugo empapando su pelo.

-¡¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién hizo eso?!- enojada a mas no poder.

De pronto una chica alta con cabello largo rubio pálido, ojos con un color morado aperlado bajito y piel pálida se levanta y se pone a la altura de Hinata.

-Disculpa es que se me resbalo.- arrogante y con un toque de mentira

-MIRA ESTUPIDA DEJAME EN PAZ O TE VA MAL .- desafiante y aun empapada ¬¬

De un momento a otro una chica bajita de cabello rojiso, piel bronceada y ojos azules como el mar interfirio entre la rubia y la joven de ojos perla.

-No le hables así a Shion-sama.- en tono protector.

-Déjala Amaru después de todo que esperas de una niña tonta.- mirando a Hinata siendo sujetada del brazo derecho por guarda-espaldas.

Esas palabras molestaron demasiado a la joven de piel nivea y cabello empapado de jugo, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba a merced del sistema educativo particular.

Soltabose fuertemente del agarre de Amaru.-prefiero ser una niña tonta que una miserable niña rica.-

-como que miserable? Que no ves que tengo todo? Amigas, belleza, dinero.- con superioridad pero fue interrumpida por la "niña tonta".

- y familia? A mi no me engañas podrás ser rica pero no tienes una verdadera familia sin mencionar que las chicas que se juntan contigo no lo hacen por amistad sino por interés, yo tengo amigos de verdad.- mirando la mesa llena de chicos que sonrieron al comentario.

-como estas tan segura? Digo por lo que se diseñas carros súper geniales pueden quererte por eso.- tratando de que dudara.

Hinata solo solto una risa tranquila.- no me hagas reír aun si me quieren por eso yo jamás hago nada gratis así que no creo que sea de utilidad una actuación para nada.-

Shion que ya estaba cansada de no ver a su victima del día caer solo se acerco a ella tomandola del hombro y diciendo.- te sugeriré algo, no te hagas la fuerte por que no eres nada, pequeña niña huerfana.-

Todo mundo miro la escena esperando alguna reaccion de la atacada. Hinata sin duda la quería golpear pero antes de decir algo alguien llamo la atención de todos.

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DE HINATA-CHAN ENTENDISTE.- harto de todas las tonterias que la rubia le había dicho a su nueva amiga.

-MEJOR CALLATE SHION.- igual de enojado que el rubio. Volvio la mirada a su Hime que estaba a un lado suyo.

-Gracias.- susurro a sus amigos.

- Suertuda Hinata al tener ayuda y pero te robaste algo mío y eso no lo perdono tan facil.- mirando a Naruto.

La recien nombrada entendio porque lo decia y solo suspiro con pesadez.- No es tuyo, ni de nadie él es una persona pero por lo que veo tu no lo eres , igual y eres algun tipo de caricatura mal dibujada.- riendo ante au comentario lo cual varios no pudieron dejar de escapar risas.

-Despresiable.- intenta darle una cachetada pero Hinata le toma el brazo.

-Y se supone que yo soy violenta? …..-le suelta el brazo y pone su mano en el hombro de Shion.- déjame en paz.-

La joven de piel nivea y ojos plata al ver su ropa aun manchadaz de jugo se va de la cafetería, pero la rubia alta no desperdicio la oportunidad para hablar con el joven rubio bronceado.

-Ay Naruto-kun por qué la defendiste? Ella debe aprender a defenderse sola, no se merecía tu apoyo.- tratando de suavisar lo que había hecho.

-Te equivocas ella se lo merece mas que tú.- se va a buscar a Hinata.

Después de que se calmaron las cosas en el comedor, los chicos se quedaron hablando de lo sucedido en la mesa.

-No puedo creer lo que le hizo a Hinata-chan, me gustaría alegrarla.- algo preocupada la joven de cabello peculiarmente rosa.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a la chica ya que desde que conoce a Sakura nunca se había preocupado por nadie como lo hacia con Hinata, eso le interesaba.

En los pasillos el rubio de ojos zafiro y tez bronceada buscaba por doquier a una joven de cabellera negra con toques azules y ojos aperlados hasta que la vio sentada fuera del baño de niñas sin decir o hacer nada

-Hinata-chan? Estas bien?- sentandose junto a ella.

-Sí, no es nada- mientras exprimia su blusa ya que la había lavado, quedandose solo con la camisa que usaba abajo.

-Esa tonta de Shion no sabe cuando callarse.-

-Pero dijo muchas cosas ciertas, sigo sin tener familia y sinceramente no pertenezco aquí.- mirando el logo de su camisa todo arrugado con la palabra Konoha en rojo y bordado.

-Por qué dices eso? Digo eres inteligente, fuerte, sincera, madura, bonita.- lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado

-Gracias.- suena su cel.- hola?

_-__tienes que ir al aeropuerto para llegar a tiempo a tu *función*__.- exclamo la voz tranquila y divertida de Deidara_

_-d_e acuerdo ya le diste a la directora la justificación de mi salida?

_-C__laro que s__í, __escusa 102 *visita al ginecólogo* un clásico jeje_

-¿¡QUE?! No pudiste decir solo una ida al doctor_?__- exclamo apenada por lo que Naruto solo la miro extrañado_

_-T__al vez pero era divertido y te recuerdo que debes de considerar la idea de revelar tu secreto podría sernos útil__.-_

-Oye no discutiré esto, mi decisión no cambia, nos vemos allí bye .- cuelga y suelta un suspiro.- que flojera .-

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo el rubio confundido.

-debo irme a…. al doctor.-molesta

"Condenado Deidara, decir que voy al ginecólogo cuando ni siquiera voy al doctor, lo voy a despedir algún dia". Penso con un tick en su ojo.

-Hinata-chan?- viendo que su amiga se quedo callada.

-Lo siento me distraje, bueno debo irme bye.- da un beso en la mejilla.- oye espero consideres la ida del viernes.-sale corriendo.

"¿Cuál salida era? Ah la fiesta … tal vez si valla".Suspira y se va.

-ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Se presentaban la carrera de _Wolfangel _ en vivo y un joven rubio veía su carera en su celular con entusiasmo ya que estaba ganando el "corredor" misterioso.

"Ojala supiera quien eres". Viendo como anuciaban su triunfo

Al terminar la carrera y Wolfangel recibiera la copa del triunfo la prensa se abalanzo sobre el corredor misterioso.

-Dinos "Wolfangel".- dijo el reporteri hacienso emfasis en WOLFANGEL.- revelaras quién eres?-

-mmm.-con la voz modificada con un aparato.- estos días eh pensado mucho eso, pero mi respuesta es la misma.- resiviendo muchas preguntas y suspiros de desepción.

-dinos el por qué de esta decisión?- comento una voz femenina.

-Fácil porque no tendría la paz, tengo el lujo de una vida tranquila_, la vida es como una fiesta libre y con movimiento _que debe disfrutarse.-

Naruto al escuchar esto recuerda que en la escuela Hinata dijo algo asi.

*****FLASH BACK*****

_-__no se, tenia esperanza de que Neji supiera__.- bajando la mirada, y despues de un silencio incomodo, pone cara feliz.-pero v__amos chicos la vida es como una fiesta libre y con movimiento__.- to__ma a Naruto de las manos y empieza a dar círculo__.-__ don´t worry be happy __.- __cantando__._

**Fin del FLASH BACK**

-¿no considera una mentira esto?- dijo una voz masculina al fondo.

-… no es mentira, es un secreto , se acabaron las preguntas, por cierto para aquellos que me admiran o me odian, Sigan sus sueños sin rendirse.- apagando el microfono y saliendo del lugar.

Dejando un monton de dudas al rubio y preguntandose ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Por favor no me maten por tardar tanto es solo que no tenia forma de subir el documento a internet (toda la culpa es de internet).

muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son la unica razon por la que disfruti escribir esta historia :)

Disculpen si no pongo nombres esta vez es solo que no tengo mi cuenta a la mano.


End file.
